The present invention generally relates to a sun visor. More specifically, the present invention relates to various embodiments of swingable vehicle visors that are attachable to standard in-car sun visors.
Most vehicles on the road today are equipped with standard in-car sun visors. Typically, a standard in-car sun visor provides partial sun blockage or sunshade to an upper portion of a front windshield in a vehicle. Furthermore, the standard in-car sun visor can swing around to a side window to also provide a partial sun blockage or sunshade to an upper portion of the side window. Most vehicles have at least one standard in-car sun visor for a driver's seat and a front passenger seat.
However, the standard in-car sun visor is incapable of providing sun blockage or sunshade to two or more dimensions at the same time. For example, a driver who is making a turn is often inconvenienced by a blinding sunlight that is shining from a different direction during or after the turn. In such situations, the driver compromises safety by facing the blinding sunlight while changing directions, or by attempting to swing the standard in-car sun visor around (e.g. from the front windshield to the driver's side window, or vice versa) while changing directions. The standard in-car sun visor's inability to provide sun block or sunshade to two or more dimensions simultaneously is an inherent and significant safety risk and a user inconvenience to many drivers today.
There have been some attempts to resolve this inconvenience in the past. For example, attachable sunshades with air suction cups is widely available in the car accessory market today. These conventional aftermarket sunshade products typically attach to a side window of a vehicle to provide sun blockage or sunshade. However, if the driver or the front passenger of the vehicle accidentally opens the side window attached with a conventional aftermarket sunshade with air suction cups, the conventional aftermarket sunshade can be abruptly dislocated or dislodged from the side window, thereby introducing additional inconvenience and even safety risks associated with the abruptly-dislodged aftermarket sunshade. Furthermore, the vehicle's interior may be also damaged by accidental opening of the side window attached with the conventional aftermarket sunshade.
Therefore, it may be advantageous to provide a novel vehicle visor that does not dislocate or dislodge even when a side window is opened or closed. Furthermore, it may also be advantageous to provide a novel vehicle visor that attaches to an existing standard in-car sun visor to form a unique multidimensional sun visor structure that can provide simultaneous multidimensional sun blockage or sunshade while in use. In addition, it may also be advantageous to provide a novel vehicle visor that can be folded or stored together with the existing standard in-car sun visor while not in use.